


What a Ride

by Sassywrites77



Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [8]
Category: Charles Blackwood - Fandom, Dayton White - Fandom, Jefferson (OUAT) - Fandom, Lance Tucker - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017), Sebastian Stan characters, The Bronze (2015), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dayton is used as their toy basically, Explicit Language, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, blowjob, complete and utter filth, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: HBC drunk drabble request from buckmesideways22:the baddy daddies take turns using Dayton White as their cum rag.So back story there were roleplay blogs for each of these characters who interacted with each other.
Relationships: Dayton White/Lance Tucker/Charles Blackwood/Jefferson
Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598989
Kudos: 6





	What a Ride

Dayton didn’t realize what he had gotten himself into when he met the Baddy Daddies. He certainly had expected to be spread out on the bed as the three of them had their way with him. Yet here he was, with Lance fucking him as he used his hand and mouth on Charles and Jefferson.

He whined as Lance thrust into him harder. “Fuck, Daddy, feels so good.”

“You like having your tight hole fucked, baby?” Lance asked. 

“Mmhm,” he answered mouth full with Charles’ cock as he stroked Jefferson’s.

“What all should we do to him?” Jefferson asked grasping Dayton’s hair as he fucked into his mouth. Dayton now stroking Charles with his hand.

“We should all fill him up with our cum,” Charles said. 

Dayton whimpered.

“Is that what you want, baby boy? You wanna be our cum rag?” Charles asked.

Dayton nodded, tears springing to his eyes as he took Jefferson further into his mouth.

Lance fucked Dayton harder, thrusting one last time as he came and Dayton giving a muffled cry around Jefferson’s cock. “Who wants to fuck him next?” Lance asked as he pulled out slowly and moved to the side.

Jefferson could see Charles was excited and nodded for him to take his turn. “Damn, baby. Your lips feel so good wrapped around my cock.”

Charles got into position, lining his cock up and pushing into Dayton. “Ohhh. Boys, I slid in so easily. We’re gonna stretch you our real good, baby boy,” he said as he began to move.

Lance lay to the side stroking himself as he watched. Jefferson began to fuck Dayton’s mouth in the same rhythm Charles thrust into Dayton’s ass. “Fuck, you all look so good,” Lance told them.

Charles grinned, his movements stuttering as he neared his orgasm. He came with a cry, slamming into Dayton once more, then slowly sliding out of him. “Your turn, Jeffy,” Charles said as he moved to sit next to Lance.

Dayton pulled off Jefferson with a pop, Jefferson moving to take up Charles abandoned spot. He looked down and smiled. “There’s some dripping out,” he said as he took his finger and pushed the cum back in making Dayton whine and wiggle his hips. Jefferson slapped his thigh before replacing his finger with his cock easily sliding into Dayton. “Fuck, so slippery.” he murmured as he began to pound into Dayton.  
Charles and Lance moved closer both stroking the cocks as they watched Jefferson rail Dayton. “Want us to cum all over you while Jefferson fills you up, baby?” Lance asked.

Dayton nodded, his hand moving down to stroke his own cock. Charles slapped his hand. “Nope, you don’t get to cum until after.”

Dayton groaned but moved his hand away his hips moving up to meet Jefferson’s thrust. “I’m about to...c-cum,” Jefferson stuttered thrusting forward and holding Dayton’s hips as he filled him up. Charles and Lance came moments later painting Dayton’s chest and abs with their cum.

“Now you get to cum,” Charles said grasping Dayton’s cock and stroking it. It only took a couple of strokes before Dayton’s cum was added to his abs. 

“That wasn’t really what I was expecting when you guys said you could take me for a ride,” Dayton said as he collapsed back on the bed.


End file.
